Done
by Jodeist
Summary: There was a growing resentment for her teammates in her heart, one that prevented her from going through with that masquerade of a team. It was time for things to change. She was done here.


Author note: This Fic was born form my frustration over the manga, Kishimoto, and his beloved Sasuke right now, for the way they treat Sakura and Kakashi. A kind of spurr of the moment thing, to vent, because apart from writing a flaming letter to the mangaka I don't see what else I can do. So basically this is a bit F**k you to the listed above. By this point I just hope Sasuke dies or is sent to rot in prison for everything he has done, therefore Sasuke fans, I am afraid this is not a fic for you.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Because if it were for me, Sakura would have grown a backbone a long time ago and told Sasucakes to go to hell and never come back and would have punched him using the yin seal for good measures, as for Naruto, he would not have spent hundreds of chapters chasing after a guy who still thinks his clan is as white as snow.

Done

There they were.

Side by side, looking every bit like the true companions they were supposed to be…

Like the war heroes they were seen as…

The crowd of recently freed ninjas was cheering for them both

Naruto was smiling like never before, proud to have his "friend" back after all of these years.

Sasuke was watching the cheering mob apathetically, but you could see the smallest hint of a cocky smirk by the side of his mouth.

Together they had finaly managed to defeat Kaguya, though by a hair's breadth, and had freed everyone after Naruto had proceeded to heal them both…

Even Kakashi, who Sasuke had not one second hesitated to put down before, and was even willing to throw under the bus when he thought convenient, was looking at the both of them with what could only be admiration.

Now, it seemed the entire shinobi world was ready to bow in front of them in gratefulness…

_**BULLSHIT!**_

Had they all forgotten what happened not so long ago?

How Sasuke used to be one of the most wanted criminal in the whole shinobi world (barring Tobi, _or rather Obito) _and how everyone had been after his head?

How he had literaly barged into an international meeting, killing thousands of innocent samourais who would never get to see their family again?

_**Scandalizing…**_

How he used to have no problem with anihilating his own village for reasons unknown to anyone except her_ beloved, __**trusted**__, blond teammate and sensei_?

Was it so long ago that her comrades and her had taken it upon themselves to kill that man who had once been one of their fellow genin?

Was she the only one who remembered a time when he was a threat to be eliminated?

Was she the only one who noticed the way he still stubbornly still refused to aknowledge everything he and his tainted clan did was, plainly, and simply, **wrong**?

Even Shikamaru, who had fervently believed Sasuke to be too far gone to be redeemed, was watching with a fond smile.

_**Appalling…**_

His new _team _was there as well, the read head was pouting with hearts in her eyes because her dear _Sasuke_ wasn't looking at _her_, the big guy with a personality disorder was feeding birds, while the white haired one was smirking mischieviously.

**Disgusting…**

"Sometimes, she thought, I wonder if buried under all this power and cunning, Naruto hasn't remained the same knuclehaded, companionship seeking, oblivious child from years ago".

How could the blonde ignore everything the Uchiha had done to the team? To him?

How he had abandoned them, in the middle of the night, like a coward?

How he would have killed them long ago if not for the interruptions of Orochimaru and Tobi?

How he had fucking **dared **to form a new team with this bunch of misfits, when he **knew **that it would break Naruto's heart and hers?

**Traitor!**

But then again Naruto had always been partial when it came to this bastard they had once called a teammate.

No matter how far Sasuke had fallen he was still willing to stretch his hand towards him and bring him back into the light, where everyone was supposed to welcome him back with open arms.

Naruto probably would have done everything it to make sure his "friend" would not be executed or jailed, and sometimes, she wondered if this determination was not born form a purely selfish desire of the blond.

The desire to have **his **friend back by his side while he ruled Konoha as the greatest Hokage, so his little world would be complete.

**Sickening!**

This angered Sakura more than she was ready to admit, even to herself, because doing so would go hand in hand with accepting that she…

"Don't even go there! Do you realize how much you owe Naruto and Kakashi? You can't do that to them! Get a grip!"

And yet there was a part of her that was more than ready to differ:

"Oh yeah? Then why is it that even you don't believe that for a second? Don't act as if you did not feel betrayed when shishou told you the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, when you realized that out of the orignial team seven, you were the **only** one who **didn't **know! That they kept you out of the loop for your so called "own good" as Tsunade phrased it, or that the look of compassionate pity she threw your way didn't made your blood boil, or…"

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"**

And yet this was true, no matter how much she loathed that part of herself, it was the pure unadulterated truth.

The smiles she threw everyone had been used not unlike the way Sai used his, to hide a growing frustration, a bitterness that grew with time, that fed a searing anger, that made her want to shout in outrage…

Each time she was relagated to the back of the scene because she wasn't **strong enough ("It's Okay Sakura chan I will protect you Dattebayo!")…**

Each time she realized that no matter how much she trained, and bled, and hurt, she could **never** be as good as them (**"You can't do anything now Sakura, you are not strong enough""Only the two of us can stop this Naruto we can not afford to die")**…

Each time she cursed **whoever** the fuck it was that decided who you were destined to be, or how strong you would grow to become…

Each time she was reminded that no matter how much she pushed herself, she wouldn't be able to fight beside them because she **couldn't understand their pain, **because she wasn't part of their fucking who is hurting the most competition** ("Only I can save him now" "Sasuke you know how this will end right?)…**

She had loved Sasuke. She really had. There was a reason beyond the stupidity that came with youth that motivated her to put her life in his hands when she asked him, **at fucking 12,** to take her with him down that dark path he had chosen.

But no. No one cared. Afterall what was so important about a naïve little girl, who had put her heart on the line for a guy at 12*, when she was **not strong enough to make good of her promise.**

_And what did she owe her team anyway?_

Kakashi had always been an aloof teacher, and apart from teaching team seven about a chakra contol she already had anyway (something he hadn't even bothered to delve deeper into) as well as that one time when he reassured her that **Naruto and Sasuke **were going to be alright because she was crying **again…**

From the beginning it had always been about Naruto and Sasuke, though more specifically about the latter, who Kakashi taught the Chidori to during the chuunin exam ("Probably found some kind of parallel to make with his younger self" Sakura thought with a jaded smile). Even when her so called mentor praised her, it was about the boys! **("Oh? Looks like the best at controlling her chakra is the girl in this team.")**

"Yeah that's right" she thought "Hurry up and learn how to climb this tree boys! God forbid you were to be outshined by the girl, the weakest link in this fucked up group you call a team! And to think I thought I was being complimented at the time!"

But this was just a drop in the ocean of things she blamed Kakashi for.

When the bastard left, and Naruto too with Jiraya, Kakashi disappeared too, at least from her world, and left her in Tsunade's capable hands, coming back 2 years later when her other teammated did.

"It was always so easy for him to leave me behind, to act as if I was only a fragile little doll to be **protected,** and **shielded" He **made sure she looked from the sidelines while he and _her boys _fought**, **she scoffed at that. "Probably felt relieved when I asked Tsunade to train me instead of him".

And when Naruto came back, he shattered her last hope, by once again training someone else, playing the dutiful sensei while managing to ignore her.

Sakura felt her blood boiling once again.

No she thought. She didn't owe him anything.

Then there was Naruto, who had earned her loyalty and friendship, just by being his determined and kind, smiling, sunny self…

A man who also had no problem with hiding information from her and keeping her in the dark when he thought convenient, as if unconsciously considering her a member of the team only when it suited him.

A man who both managed to shield her from danger, and insult her pride as a shinobi at the same time.

The only man she could probably esteem and distate with a passion for what he was doing to her, at the same time.

She _knew _he cared for her a lot, she wasn't stupid, but she also knew that the way he showed it on the battlefield was **wrong**, and that she wanted none of it.

She was also aware that Sasuke was as important, if not _more_ than her in his eyes, something that didn't surprise her, since there were times when the _whole freaking village's wellfare _became second priority.

"Yeah…no wonder he was obsessed with bringing the bastard's ass before becoming Hokage, I am not sure it would have gone well if he had had to lead Konoha while having Sasuke as his top priority".

If people thought she was in love with Sasuke, then Naruto was twice as obsessed with him than she used to be, though in a different way.

Something that also plagued Sakura and ate at her conscience was her jealousy. It was probably what she was the most ashamed of, since she _knew_ Naruto deserved every praise, every awed look he received, but she couldn't help but think that **she **should be admired too. Because she **was** worth it damn it! Perhaps even more than the two war heroes before her because she wasn't fucking born with what she had! She had to work on herself, to train, everything she achieved she had to fight for! God she even had to fight for her _own teammates_'s aknowledgement!

She deserved to be noticed because contrary to Naruto and Sasuke she was not fated to become a shinobi and least of all one that could outclass her own shishou!

She deserved to be aknowledged because while the likes of Naruto destroyed and killed, and wrecked havoc upon the world, _she_ fought to save precious lives everyday and night.

"Who am I kidding?" she scoffed bitterly "Naruto can even heal people in the blink of an eye now!"

During the war, both Naruto and his best friend had gained in power, and in the end, Naruto had taken away the only thing she could bring to the team, her talent for healing. This was what had reignited the fire in her, the anger.

In the end Sakura, while caring for Naruto, resented him more than she used to think possible, and she knew she had to do something before this feeling could fester more on her anger.

She had thought about it a lot before, but never had the guts nor the opportunity to go through with the idea, but now, she knew, was the time for her to spread her wings, and _leave_.

"Yes" she thought "Leave before you reach the point of no return and become unable to even look to them".

Tsunade would probably want to strenghten her alliances with the different hidden villages, and for that, she would need to send konoha shinobis on diplomatic visits.

With her experience by the Hokage's side (being dragged to boring meetings with the elders and all) she was quite skilled when it came to diplomacy, in spite of her explosive temper. She had shown it on more than one occasion when it came to negociating on missions, and her job at the hospital requiering her to monitor the staff and calm down difficult patients had taught her patience. All in all, she was quite an asset, and she was sure she would be useful wherever she went.

Now she just had to convince her shishou, that this departure was crucial, _for herself_.

Since she was 12, her world had revolved around her team, her boys, as she used to call them, she _became_ strong for them.

For Naruto whose back she wanted to protect…

For Kakashi whose eyes she wanted to see crinkle in pride for _her_…

For Sasuke whom she had wanted to shield from the hurt and darkness…

Not _once _had she done something for _herself_, just like she knew Hinata had become stronger in the hope of catching Naruto's attention, just like she knew Ino's tsukiyomi induced dream consisted in Sai and Sasuke fighting for her affection, and just like she was well aware that Tsunade now emptied twice as more bottles since Jiraya's death.

It was time for this to change. Her world could not, **should not** only be about boys who would probably keep on relegating her to be their shadows.

It was time to take charge of her own life, and this meant going to find her Hokage as soon as possible.

On that thought, Sakura turned her back on the sight blinding her once happy eyes.

She was _done_ here.

A/N:The first (*) was a reference to the engeneer fic, which I absolutely love! As for this story it was also inspired by ohwhatsherface (did I spell that right? XD) and "Catch 22" by January Eclipse! Wonderful fics!

I don't know if I will continue this or not, but I feel better now, this is the Sakura I would like to see at the end of the manga, but I don't think this will happen…

Anyway! Please tell me what you think by reviewing please ;) !


End file.
